


Fast and Hard

by Burrahobbit



Series: Burra’s Kinktober 2018 [19]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Public Sex, Quickies, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: [ Kinktober day 19: public ]Hank asks for Gavin to meet him in the archive - the old one, with shelves of paperwork and evidence.The perfect place to sneak away to without anyone noticing.





	Fast and Hard

To Gavin’s surprise, it’s Hank who suggests that they fuck in the office. With how absolutely horny Gavin is for Hank, he’d been expecting the one to get desperate at work first.

Hank asks for Gavin to meet him in the archive - the old one, with shelves of paperwork and evidence.

The perfect place to sneak away to without anyone noticing.

They hide out in a secluded corner, their hands on each other as soon as they’re sure that the coast is clear.

Gavin’s back is pressed against the shelves, just the right amount of uncomfortable. 

Hank’s tongue is in his mouth, hands unbuttoning Gavin’s pants. They’re shoved down his legs, along with his boxers.

Once they’re at his ankles, Gavin steps out of one leg and turns around, hands clutching a shelf as he presents his ass. His legs are spread apart eagerly.

Hank pulls a short container of lube from his pocket - he has been hoping for this all day - and slicks his fingers.

He gives Gavin’s asshole a prod, making him bite his lip. 

Although he knows he’ll have to stay quiet, he also has a penchant for being pretty... vocal. Normally, Hank loves it. In this situation, however, he almost wishes they had some kind of gag.

“Will you be able to keep quiet?” Hank asks, thinking along the same line.

“I- I’ll try.”

That seems to be enough for Hank, who presses through Gavin’s entrance with one finger. He stretches him out quickly, knowing that he can’t take the amount of time he wants to with their compromising location.

As soon as Gavin’s ass is ready, Hank slicks his dick and presses inside.

Gavin’s moan is cut off by his own hand clamping around his mouth. His hips roll back towards Hank’s cock, trying to take more of it inside.

Once he’s in to the hilt, Hank slowly starts fucking in and out.

He speeds up steadily, the sounds of their fucking sounding all too loud in the otherwise silent room, even with their attempts to quiet down.

Hank reaches around to Gavin’s front and strokes his cock, making Gavin audibly moan into his hand.

The older man’s chest presses into his back, his thrusts fast and hard. He can already feel himself getting close.

“H-Hank...” Gavin whines. “I’m gonna cum.”

“I know, baby. Cum for me.”

After a few more jerks of Hank’s hand on his cock, Gavin spasms, seed spurting onto the ground below.

The hand still over his mouth does little to mask the obscene sounds coming from him as he climaxes.

Hank finishes inside, grunting as he does so. Silence permeates the air, only the sound of their panting left behind.

“We gotta do that more often,” Gavin says.


End file.
